Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai
is the third film in the ''Super Hero Taisen Series and is a crossover between the Showa Kamen Rider series and the Heisei Kamen Rider series, and will also feature some Super Sentai members.http://www.jefusion.com/2013/12/heisei-rider-vs-showa-rider-kamen-rider-wars-announced.html Synopsis The Riders are usually fighting in order to protect their worlds, but this time around they are fighting each other. It seems like the fighting is connected to the Underground Empire Badan. Kamen Rider 1, Takeshi Hongo, is trying to defeat Badan and in order to do that he must defeat Gaim. Badan are using monsters from different series and are trying to continue where Shocker left off. ToQger and Kyoryuger will be joining the fight to protect world peace. Plot to be added. Continuity and Placement * Kamen Rider Gaim: The premiere date of this movie places it between Episode 23 and Episode 24. * : The premiere date of this movie places it between Station 6 and Station 7. Characters Kamen Riders Showa Riders Heisei Riders |Philip/Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Fourze |Gentaro Kisaragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Wizard |Haruto Soma |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: navy; "|Kamen Rider Gaim |Kota Kazuraba |} Secondary Heisei Riders Tertiary Heisei Riders Extra Riders * * Allies *Mai Takatsukasa *Kiyojiro Bando *Iyo Villains *Badan Empirehttp://tokusatsunetwork.com/2014/01/22/heisei-rider-plot-details-for-kamen-rider-wars/ Plot details **Ambassador Darkness **Yamaarashi-Roid **Tiger-Roid *Llumu Qhimil *General Shadow *Marshal Machine *Super Galaxy King *Bilgenia *Neo Organism * *Kaijin **Scorpion Man **Sabotegron **Ghoster **Zanjioh **Shiomaneking **Poison Lizard Man **Jaguarman **Girizames **Hiruchameleon **Ganikomol **Turtle Bazooka **Suddendath] **Garai **Schwarian **Ika-Jaguar Yummy **Shocker Greeed *Soldier **Shocker Combatmen **Combat-Roids **Chaps Form Changes and Collectibles Used Rider Cards *'Rider Cards Used:' **Kamen Ride: Decade, Hibiki **Final Form Ride: Agito Tornador *'Forms:' **Decade, Hibiki Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Kamen Rider Double ***Soul - Cyclone ***Body - Joker **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker **Kamen Rider Joker ***Joker Core Medals and Combos *'Core Medals Used:' **Head - Taka **Arms - Tora, Kujaku **Legs - Batta, Condor *'Combo Used:' **Tatoba, Tajadol Astroswitches *'Switches used:' **Kamen Rider Fourze ***Circle: Rocket Super-1 ***Cross: TBA ***Triangle: TBA ***Square: TBA **'States Used:' ***Base States, Rocket States Wizard Rings *'Rings Used:' **Kamen Rider Wizard ***Transformation: Flame, Land, Infinity ***Magic: Driver On **'Style Used:' ***Flame Style, Land Style, Infinity Style Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange, Ichigo, Suika, Kachidoki, Showa Rider **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana, Mango **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou, Kiwi **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy **Kamen Rider Fifteen ***Fifteen, Heisei Rider, Wizard, Fourze, Decade *'Arms Change:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange Arms, Ichigo Arms, Suika Arms, Kachidoki Arms, #1 Arms **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana Arms, Mango Arms **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou Arms, Kiwi Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Fifteen ***Fifteen Arms, Gaim Arms, Wizard Arms, Fourze Arms, Decade Arms Other Form Changes *Agito: Trinity Form *Faiz: Axel Form, Blaster Form Mecha *ToQ-Oh ** ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. DenLiner Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * |ライト|Raito}}: |志尊 淳|Shison Jun}} * |トカッチ|Tokatchi}}: |平牧 仁|Hiramaki Jin}} * |ミオ}}: |梨里杏}} * |ヒカリ}}: |横浜 流星|Yokohama Ryūsei}} * |カグラ}}: |森高 愛|Moritaka Ai}} * |シュバルツ将軍|Shubarutsu Shogun|voice}}: |壤晴彦|Jō Haruhiko}} * : http://tokusatsunetwork.files.wordpress.com/2014/02/pqgfkhz.jpg?w=1000&h= * : * : http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2014/02/07/new-cast-info-for-kamen-rider-wars/#more-1063 * : * * Returning Characters * : * : * : * : * : * : http://www.jefusion.com/2014/01/hiroshi-fujioka-reprises-kamen-rider-1.html * : * , : * |桐生 ダイゴ|Kiryū Daigo}}: |竜星 涼|Ryūsei Ryō}} * : Suit actors to be added. Notes *This film is the first in the Super Hero Taisen series to feature a war between Kamen Riders, rather than Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and some other Toku series. *This film has the most main rider actors returning than previous films of the Super Hero Taisen series. *This film will feature the first out of suit re-appearance of Takeshi Hongo in 38 years. His last on screen appearance out of suit was in the Kamen Rider Stronger TV special All Together! Seven Kamen Riders!!. Hiroshi Fujioka previously reprised his role as 1 vocally in the Kamen Rider Series 40th anniversary movie OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders (2011), his last in the flesh last appearance in a Kamen Rider production was as the MPD Superintendent General in Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4 (2001), which was a homage to the franchise's 30th anniversary. **This is likewise the first out-of-suit appearance of Keisuke Jin in 33 years since he appeared in two episodes of Kamen Rider (1979 series). **Further, this is the first on-screen appearance of Ryo Murasame (Kamen Rider ZX) since his only on-screen appearance was in Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! 30 years prior. *Despite being made in the Heisei era, Kamen Riders Shin, ZO and J are considered Showa Riders (technically known as Post-Showa Riders were Showa era ends in 1989). **This categorization is done by fans and Toei due to them being created under Shotaro Ishinomori's supervision. Whereas every Rider after Shotaro's death in 1998 were created under the supervision of Toei, Bandai and Ishimori Productions. **Coincidentically, three riders are also technically Post-Showa Riders, Ichigo to RX are Showa, Shin, ZO and J are Post-Showa, Kuuga to Decade are Heisei and W to Gaim are Neo-Heisei. *This movie appears to acknowledge multiple Rider anniversaries, including: **40 years since Kamen Rider X and Kamen Rider Amazon. **35 years since the first revival of the Kamen Rider franchise with Kamen Rider (Skyrider). **30 years since Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! (the only TV appearance of the Badan Empire). **25 years since the end of the Showa Era with Kamen Rider Black RX. **20 years since Kamen Rider J (the last Kamen Rider movie prior to Shotaro Ishinomori's death in 1998). **15 years since the beginning of the Heisei Era with Kamen Rider Kuuga ''(before the year begins). **10 years since ''Kamen Rider 555 ended and was replaced by Kamen Rider Blade. **5 years since the end of the Heisei Era with Kamen Rider Decade and the beginning of the Neo-Heisei Era with Kamen Rider W. *On the official website , there is a poll of having the either the Heisei or Showa Riders winning the battle, making it the first time that fans could directly influence a movie's plot. A similar option was made during the broadcast of the TV special Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders to choose its ending, with the votes made via phone call. The poll ends one day before it premieres in theaters. *There will be an hour-long special that airs the day after Heisei vs Showa is released that teams up Gaim with the ToQgers. It is said to be a sequel to the movie. References